Oftentimes, media content providers, including radio broadcasters, insert media content into live media feeds in order to diversify the content in the media feed and enrich the listener's experience. However, the content inserted into a live media feed is static and does not vary. As a result, the same, static media content item is repeatedly provided in the media feed at specific intervals. Accordingly, listeners will end-up hearing the same, static media content item over and over. Listeners are then less impacted by the media content item and, in fact, often “tune out” the message. Thus, the lack of novelty of the media items inserted into live media feeds diminish the impact of the message or content and can negatively impact the listener's experience. Yet current solutions do not allow diversity in the media content inserted into a media stream.